1. Field
The present aspects relate to wireless communication devices, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods associated with determination of application service network-server for removable module-based wireless devices.
2. Background
A wireless communication device, otherwise referred to as a handset, is utilized to communicate with another handset or a landline phone via a wireless communication network. In order to establish a connection with the wireless communication network, the handset must have a relationship with an operator or service provider to allow access to the wireless communication network and to manage billing the user of the handset for the use of the wireless communication network. In a closed market system, the operator maintains a degree of control over the distribution and sale of handsets operable on the wireless communication network of the operator. For example, the operator may distribute and sell the handsets itself, or authorize a third party to perform this task, where the respective closed market handsets are authorized and provisioned by the operator to work on the wireless communication network of the operator. Thus, a closed market handset is limited for use in a specific wireless communication network corresponding to the respective operator.
In contrast to the closed market system, an open market system allows a handset to be distributed and sold for use on any of a plurality of wireless communication networks each corresponding to a respective one of a plurality of different operators. In the closed market system, a user must obtain a user identity module, such as a smart card, from one of the plurality of different operators, where the user identity module includes a key or other authorization mechanism allowing operation on one of the plurality of wireless communication networks. The user may then insert a removable module that includes user identity information into the open market handset, thereby enabling the open market handset to communicate with the respective wireless communication network associated with the operator that authorized the removable module. For example, a removable module may be referred to as a Removable User Identity Module (RUIM) for a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a CDMA Subscriber Identity Module (CSIM) based on a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) for a CDMA system, Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) based on a UICC for Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), or a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) in a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) system. For the sake of brevity the term removable module is used herein throughout to refer to any module that may be inserted or otherwise is communication with a wireless device that provides for storage of data, such as user identity information.
In a closed market system, handsets are purchased or otherwise procured by users from network operators. In turn, the network operators acquire the handsets from the Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEMs) and, as such, the network operators have control over the OEM software that resides on the handset. In this regard, the network operator will provide provisioning information for network services on the handset, either included in the non-volatile memory of the handset or the permanent user identity module in the handset. Thus, if the network operator provides a specific network service, for example a download service, the network operator will configure the handset with provisioning information that requires the handset to receive the network service from the network operator. In other words, the provisioning information on the device is defined such that an input to launch a network service will result in the handset accessing the network service server that is controlled by the network operator to receive the service.
However, in the open market environment, in which the handsets are no longer distributed, controlled and/or provisioned by the network operator, the ability to receive network services becomes more problematic. For example, a specified network service may be provided by multiple sources, such as the network operator associated with the user's current removable module, an OEM or any other network third party capable of delivering the service. In the instance in which the network service is provided by multiple sources, the network operator desires the ability to insure that the handset receives the services from the network operator or from a source designated by the network operator. As such, if the network operator has control over the handsets source for a network service, the network operator can enter into business arrangements with third party service providers to provide handsets with the service in predetermined situations. In certain instances a network service may not be available or otherwise provided for by the network operator associated with the user's current removable module, however the user may still desire to receive the service from the OEM and/or some other third party offering the desired network service.
Therefore, a need exists to develop methods, systems and apparatus to allow a network operator to control the source for network services in open market devices. Specifically, the network operator should be able to control whether the handset is provided a network service from the network operator or from a third party, such as an OEM or the like. The desired level of control should be dynamic, such that the network operator can change control of the network source from the network operator to a third party or vice versa on-the-fly as dictated by business arrangements, circumstances or the like. In addition, a need exists for methods, systems and apparatus that provide the user of the handset access to network services even if the network operator does not provide the service or otherwise make the service available.